


SemiShira Ikea antics

by Kxnjir0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Help my brain, IKEA, M/M, My OTP, Not Beta Read, SemiShira - Freeform, They just need a toaster, Toaster - Freeform, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxnjir0/pseuds/Kxnjir0
Summary: “Why are we here again?”“To buy a toaster.”“Okay so why are we in Ikea?”“Why not?”“I can probably come up with over 100 examples.”
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 58
Kudos: 64





	SemiShira Ikea antics

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored-

“Why are we here again?”  
“To buy a toaster.”  
“Okay so why are we in Ikea?”  
“Why not?”  
“I can probably come up with over 100 examples.”  
“Then give one.”  
“There are toasters in every other store on earth, and i’ll eventually get lost.”  
“I said 1.”  
Shirabu glared at Semi who was snickering.  
That earned him a slap in the face.  
“I have a solution to one of the issues with being in ikea.”  
“and that is?”  
Semi swept up Shirabu and carried him while they went over to where the furniture is.  
“ALL WE NEED IS A TOASTER-”  
“Shhh darling you’re making people stare.”  
“The fact you’re carrying me like a princess is probably why people are staring.  
“Eh, that’s fine, no one will hit on you now.”  
“No ones gonna hit on me in an ikea, Eita.”  
“Well aren’t you Mr. Future see-er.”  
“Ugh.”  
“Fine i’ll let you down…”  
Shirabu jumped out of Semis arms and sighed.  
and out of nowhere the grey haired male burst out in laughter.  
“Hey look babe it’s you.”  
“Huh?”  
“StenkLöver.”  
Shirabu just looked disappointed.  
“Well. You’re Billy.”  
“BILLY??”  
Shirabu pointed at a shelf, smirking.  
“Ikeas on something.”  
“The swedish language is on something.”  
“Is that racist?”  
“I dunno, is it?”  
“Depends on how sensitive you are I guess.”  
Shirabu shrugged and kept on walking, Semi shooting up and quickly trying to catch up.  
“How in god’s name do you walk so fast?”  
“How in god’s name are you so slow?”  
Semi laughed a bit and caught off with Kenjirou.  
“Where are the toasters?”  
His voice was kinda...challenging? Like as challenging as it is stupid to find a toaster in Ikea.  
“I was fine using a microwave or an oven, and even then why didn’t we go to walmart?”  
“Stop over analyzing everything, Kenji.”  
Shirabu flushed at the nickname.  
Semi smirked.  
“So it worked?”  
“Huh?”  
“I wanted you to shut up.”  
“You lit-”  
“Calm d-“  
“Don’t you fu-”  
He was interrupted when he ran into a shelf, and all its contents fell off.  
The pair looked at eachother, at the mess, and back at each other.  
“Uh-”  
Then they saw shattered glass.  
“Run.”  
No more discussion, they both bolted away and after a while slowed down.  
“Should we go home now?”  
Semi looked at a panting Shirabu.  
“Probably.”


End file.
